1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact and an IC socket using the same, and more particular, to a contact, above and below which two contact objects are present, and an IC socket using such contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a contact, above and below which two contact objects (for example, above which an IC package is present and below which a printed circuit board is present) are present, disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-21459 is used as a contact for an IC socket mounting thereon a semiconductor package (referred to as an “IC package” from now on) for high-frequency wave application and serving as testing. Such contact is structured to contact elastically with both an IC package mounted on an IC socket and a printed circuit board such as a test board to thereby enable electric connection between the IC package and the printed circuit board. Such contact is also contrived to shorten a length of a signal line of an electric current (signal), which flows through the contact, with a view to accommodating for high-frequency wave signals, and to achieve a decrease in inductance.
In recent years, it is demanded to make such contact small in size as an IC package mounted on an IC socket and external contacts of a printed circuit board are made small in pitch. Accordingly, although a contact is made small in size, a contrivance for an increase in resilience of a contact is made as shown in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-21459 in order to accomplish a stable electric connection to two contact objects such as an IC package mounted on an IC socket and a printed circuit board.
It is an object of the invention to achieve a further improvement in resilience for a contact even when the contact is the same in size and to increase the magnitude of elastic deformation of contact portions of a contact, which contact electrically with external contacts of two contact objects, for a contact and an IC socket using the same. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to increase a distance, over which contact portions of a contact project from a socket body of an IC socket mounting thereon the contact. Thereby, it is possible to prevent nonuniformity in electric contact between contact portions of a contact and external contacts, which is generated by warping of an IC package mounted on an IC socket and a printed circuit board. Consequently, even when warping exists in an IC package and a printed circuit board, which constitute contact objects, a further stable, electric contact can be obtained by a contact according to the invention and and an IC socket using the same.
It is an object of the invention to provide a contact, which is prevented from coming off an IC socket, and in which contact forces with contact objects, such as an IC package and a printed circuit board, above and below the contact are made the same, and IC socket using such contact.